Parabatai troubles
by Linds.C
Summary: When Alec and Magnus are enjoying some heated alone time, Jace accidentally stumbles in. How will this affect their bond? Will they ever recover? Read to find out. rated M for, well the reason things are rated M
1. Chapter 1

**T** **his is the first chapter, there is still at least another one that will be published. If you like the story and want to find out what happens follow or favorite it. Enjoy**

* * *

 **General POV**

 **A** lec had just finished patrols and was about to leave for Magnus' when Jace called after him.

"Hey, Alec, are you going to Magnus'?" Jace said as he got closer.

"No I'm going to a strip club in Brazil, " I said sarcastically. Where did he think I was going?

"Magnus is taking you to Brazil? Wait for a strip club?!" He asked sounding worried. What an idiot, Alec thought. Did he really think Alec would ever set foot in a strip club?

" Of course I'm going to Magnus'! Now if you don't mind I'm already late. And my phone is dead so don't call me" Alec said annoyed.

"geez, calm down. Are gonna get laid or something why are you so worried about being late?" Did he really just ask me if I was "gonna get laid". That's something He didn't talk about with other people. Especially Jace.

" okay one, don't ask me about my sex life. And two, I spend enough time here. I'm going to go now and enjoy the rest of night. Don't expect me to come back tonight" Alec said as he started to walk away.

"Go get em, tiger!" He called back teasing. He didn't think Alec really had a sex life. Well, he hadn't until 2 weeks ago when he and Magnus went to Brazil.

 **Alec's POV**

By the time I arrived at Magnus' loft I was an hour late. I would have been on time if Jace didn't insist on adding a few blocks to our patrol route. Well, I'm finally here. The door was open when I reached his loft. He must have seen me coming.

"Hello? Magnus, are you here?" I called out. He wasn't in the living room or kitchen, so he must be in the bedroom. There he was, lying on the bed with Chairman. He smiled as I walked in.

" I didn't know if you were coming," he said, still looking at Chairman.

"Yeah, sorry. Jace insisted on doing a longer patrol. But I'm here now, what did you want to do?" I asked. I walked over and laid down on the bed beside him. Instead of answering he leaned over and kissed me softly.

"We can do that to I guess," I said against his lips. Magnus rolled on top of me and kissed me again, this time harder and passionate. I parted my lips as he explored my mouth with his tongue.

I couldn't stop myself from moaning into the kiss as I slipped my hands under his shirt, my fingers were tingling at the feel of his bare skin. He was so perfectly shaped. His muscles gave him a strong look. I flipped us over so I was on top, and I pinned his hands above his head with one of my own and began to kiss my way down his jaw and neck. He tasted sweet, like strawberries and cinnamon.

He started to moan at every press of my lips. Confronted with his shirt I let go of his hands and pulled it off, then pulled off my own black shirt. I leaned down and pecked him on the lips twice before sitting up again and undoing his pants. He helped me pull off his pants so he was left in his briefs. The feeling of his bare skin on mine was enough to make my body burn in pleasure.

I knew exactly where this was going the whole time. I can feel his hardening member against my own. It started to hurt, and I knew the only way to relieve that pain was to be free of my tight jeans. Thankfully Magnus had the same idea and moved his hands down to undo my belt buckle. His hand brushed against the growing bulge in my pants, making my breath hitch.

 **Jace's POV**

"Yes?" I asked Maryse. She called Izzy and me to her office for something.

" Demon took possession of a mundane in Brooklyn. You two and Alec are to go down and investigate. I can't help but notice that Alec isn't here. Why is that?" She only looked up from her tablet when she asked about Alec. I can't imagine how joyful she will be when I tell her that Alec is with Magnus. She still acts as if she pretends Alec isn't gay, he won't be. I looked at Izzy who told me 'I will tell her' with her eyes. Still looking at me for a second she said,

"Alec is with Magnus. I don't suppose we could get another recruit to fill in for him".

"His duties as a Shadowhunter are to come first before emotions and relationships. Or whatever you call what he does with that warlock." Maryse responded with a bitter tone.

"It's called a relationship, and whether you like or not, he's in one with Magnus Bane, the high _warlock_ of Brooklyn. And if you don't accept your son for who he his, stop pretending to." Izzy threw back at her. She was always protective over Alec and supported and loved him no matter what. Of course, she wouldn't let a comment like that slip by her.

"You can get Alec on your way there. Dismissed." She said fast.

"I'll call him and let him know," Izzy said as we were walking towards the weapons room

"You can't, his phone is dead. We'll just pick him up on the way there," I said. I can't wait until Alec gets pissed off at me for interrupting his alone time. We grabbed the weapons we needed along with Alec's bow and quiver and an extra seraph blade for him.

"I can't wait until we ruin his personal time. I'm sure this will go over well" Izzy said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll get him. We will meet you there," with that she nodded and we were off.

 **General POV**

Alec and Magnus were both naked now, their clothes were thrown across the room. Magnus was now on top and was making his way down Alec's body. Alec was preparing himself for the contact to come by shifting his hands so they were gripping Magnus' hair. His back arched off the bed and his hands pulled on Magnus' hair as he felt the overwhelming heat surround him. Magnus' hands held their place on Alec's thys, keeping him in place. Alec was moaning as Magnus' mouth swallowed and sucked around him, each ministration bringing a new sound out of Alec. Magnus started to move his head up and down, and Alec started to moan. But they sounded like he was moaning from pain.

Magnus moved off of Alec, a thin sheet of sweat was covering his forehead and he looked at Magnus in question.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked Alec, he wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting him.

"Keep-going," He responded between breaths. Magnus didn't need any more confirmation. He pecked Alec on the lips once before returning to his position. He continued to pleasure Alec, and Alec continued to moan. But Magnus knew they were moans of pleasure, not pain.

Meanwhile, Jace had arrived at Magnus' loft and noticed the door was open. He could hear the slight moans coming from his loft. He quietly moved up the stairs, and as he grew closer to the loft he realized that the moans were coming from Alec. He opened the door quietly, blade raised as he made his way toward the sound. Alec and Magnus were so caught up in what they were doing they didn't even hear him come in.

"OH MY GOD!" Jace yelled as he looked around the corner into the bedroom. He thought he would find Alec in pain but he saw was much worse. Alec and Magnus' heads both whipped up to see Jace turned around in the doorway.

" JACE!" Alec yelled in horror. He was mumbling "no no no no no no no" at the doorway, his hands rested on his head. Magnus had snapped them on their clothes and angrily asked Jace,

"Why did you barge in like that?! Do you not know what privacy is!" he yelled.

"I heard Alec, he sounded like he was in pain. Oh god, no I can't. We have to investigate a demon possession here's the address meet me and Izzy there in 20 minutes" he said quickly. He dropped the bow, quiver, seraph blade, and a piece of paper with the address on it on the floor and left. Alec was sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. Magnus has had worse things happen to him than this so he was fine, but Alec...

"Alexander, Alec, it's not that bad,-" Alec cut him off in mid-sentence.

"Not that bad! Not that bad? Are you kidding? My brother, my parabatai just walked in on me completely naked, getting a blowjob from the completely naked high warlock of Brooklyn! I'd say it's pretty bad!" Alec said, his face filled complete horror.

"I have to go, I'll see you later?" he asked, his facial expression still the same.

"Of course, Alexander," Magnus replied. Alec went over to retrieve the weapons and paper and left for the address.


	2. Broken relastionships

**There will be another chapter or 2. If you like Malec fanfics then follow me thats currently all I write. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks for the comments. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

Oh my god. I can't believe what I just saw. Ugh! Alec was naked. Magnus was naked. They were going to have sex, no, they were having sex. This is going to be a disaster.

I left as soon as I could. I ran out and started a full on sprint to where the mission was. When I arrived Izzy saw me run up, and she noticed Alec wasn't there too.

"Wheres Alec?" She asked.

" He's coming. He'll be here in about five minutes." As I mentioned Alec I couldn't hold back the look of disgust and discomfort that washed over my face. Izzy, of course, saw it and jumped into action.

"Whats wrong? Was Alec pissed off about you ruining his personal time" she asked? I shouldn't tell her what I saw. The idea of Alec and Magnus...getting it on is enough to make me very uncomfortable. Telling Izzy that Alec, her big brother was getting it on and I saw it would probably scar her for life. Well, not as much as I am.

" I don't want to talk about Izzy," I said. But I knew that there was a very small chance that she would accept my answer.

" Jace, what's wrong," she asked me again, using a very serious and stern voice.

" I can't tell you, ok" I tried to sound serious but I only came off as annoyed.

"Jace!" She yelled. I couldn't lie anymore, I had to tell her the truth.

" Ok, fine. I heard Alec moaning in pain and the door was unlocked, I thought he was attacked so I went in. The sound was coming from the bedroom so that where I headed," I could tell by the look on her face that she knew what happened already. She let out a quiet "no" of disbelief before I continued.

" When I looked into the room I saw Magnus and Alec completely naked on the bed. Magnus and Alec were... doing things. Alex was moaning in pleasure, not pain. I quickly told him about the mission, the location then I dropped his weapons and ran here. So there, that's what happened. You wanted to know, now you do". I said. Izzy looked horrified.

"Do you think he's coming? I mean that's not just something you brush off" she said, a look of surprise, disgust, and discomfort plastered on her face. Just then Alec walked over. He looked at Jace for half a second then looked away, his face darker than a tomato. He looked at Izzy.

" So what happened here." He asked her, but she failed at hiding her discomfort and him new immediately.

" Can we please just finish the mission? Personal problems can wait," he said in a serious voice, stairing straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"Of course," I said. And we very awkwardly finished the mission and headed back to the institute. As we entered the institute we all set off on our own tasks. Izzy went to the lab to look at the evidence, Alec went to file a mission report, and I went to train. I really needed to get those images out of my head, and hitting stuff was the best way to do it. It was midnight by the time I finally stopped and I began my way to my room. I had training in the morning with Alec at 7.

I heard someone banging on my door at looked st my alarm clock. It read 6 AM. I got up out of bed and opened the door. Izzy stood there.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

"Have you seen Alec? I saw him leave his room at 12:30 last night and I haven't seen him since." She seemed unerved.

" Have you checked the training room?" I bet he's in there.

" Twice," she started to sound worried.

" Come one we'll go check again," I reassured her. We walked over to the training room to find Alec beating the crap out of a punching dummy.

"Alec, I was looking all over for you. Were you hiding when I came in here?" She looked concerned for her brother, and she was right to be. He had bags under his eyes and his hands were cut and bleeding. He must have been here all night.

" I didn't feel like talking," he said without any specific tone

"Alec, you need to get some rest. You don't look okay buddy. I can train with Izzy, you go rest and heal," I told him. This was my fault. I caused him to feel different and now he's up all night training trying to figure it out. He wouldn't look me in the eye, or Izzy.

"I can't be here right now, I'll be at Magnus'," he said frustrated, then he left.

 **Magnus POV**

I walked into the loft to find Alec out on the terras. He was leaning over the railing looking out into the city.

"Sorry for barging in, I just needed some time to think," he said without looking up. He must have heard me come in.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked as I walked over and leaned on the railing.

" How terrible my relationship with Jace and Izzy is right now," he sounded depressed. I can't imagine how he must be feeling right now. I glanced down at his hands to see that his knuckles were cut and bleeding and his hands were blistering. He must have been training all night to do that much damage.

" You should rest, and use a healing rune," I told him.

"I'm fine," he said without emotion.

" You were up all night training and you're depressed. You're not fine. Come inside and rest, we can talk about this later Alexander," I turned toward him as I told him this. As much as I hate putting things off, he's not himself right now. He finally gave up and let me lead him inside. I pulled him toward the bedroom.

" Take a shower and get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," He nodded then walked into the bedroom. As soon as he got into bed I took out my phone and texted Jace,

Magnus: We need to talk. Meet outside the loft in 20 minutes

Jace: Why?

Magnus: be there

Jace: Fine.

20 minutes later Jace arrived as planned. He was glamoured, of course.

"What?" He asked, not looking at me.

"It's Alec," I said, at this, he looked at me worried.

"He's fine, but he's not himself. He came exhausted and bloody from training all night. He's upstairs right now, sleeping at 7. I know that's late for Shadowhunters, and frankly, I find it unnerving for Alec to be sleeping right now. What happened, it's messing him up. You need to fix this, now. I know that you're probably having a hard time too, but you need to put Alec first right now. As far as anyone else is concerned, this conversation never happened." As soon as I was finished talking I walked back to the loft, not stopping for a moment to hear what he had to say.

When Alec finally emerged from the bedroom at 1 pm, he looked a lot better. His eyes weren't red and his hands were healed. I had been organizing my positions and supplies, which took forever, and was now relaxing on the couch reading. He walked over and plopped down beside me.

"I'm sorry I was such a mess before. If you're still ok with it, I'd like to talk now," his tone was soft and quiet. I gently slide my hand into his and squeezed lightly, and he squeezed back.

"Explain it to me, Alexander. I'm all ears," I said. He took a deep breath before answering again.

"Jace and Izzy are my younger siblings. When they see me, they see all the good parts of me. Now all they think when they see me is what happened. It would have been better if Jace didn't tell my little sister, but he did and made things worse. I can't look either of them in the eye and it kills me. They're my family and I can't bare to look at them, I can't try to fix this. What do I do Magnus?" The last part was just a whisper, but his words were filled with sorrow and pain.

It hurt seeing him like this, so broken and weak.

"The way you need to fix this is to pretend it never happened. I know it will be bad at first, but eventually, everything will be good again. And you will have me here the whole time, Alexander." I was speaking in a low whisper. He nodded in an understanding way. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then on the mouth. It was gentle and slow. With our hands still together and one of mine resting on his jaw.

If Jace does as I said, everything will be fine. Alec will be back.

I will have _my_ Alexander back.


	3. Fight and make up

**Jace's POV**

I was training with 3 of the new recruits since I haven't been able to train with Izzy or Alec. It was a 3 against 1 fight since I'm more skilled and they were practicing fighting side by side. One of the girls, Nisa I think her name was, nailed my pretty good in the back. It's a good thing that we were using staffs and not swords, or else we would all be bleeding to death on the floor by now.

" sorry I'm late," a voice said from behind me. I recognize that voice, I've been hearing it since I was 10 years

Alec.

"Okay, good work. Make sure to work on your defense Rachel," I commented quickly before turning towards Alec. This is the first time he has talked to me in 2 days. But when I turned toward him he looked... uncomfortable. "Alec, it's good to see you," I commented breathly.

"You too. I thought you hated training with the first year grunts? Were you really that desperate?" He asked, failing to sound like everything is back to normal. This has to stop. like Magnus said. He said that we need to pretend it never happened, but I don't think that will ever happen. I'm done with patience, I'm going to confront him about it.

"Are you still up for training?" Alec suddenly cut in. He's trying to avoid the problem, but for now, I'll let it slide. "Always," I replied while I threw a staff at him. Of course, he caught it with perfect reflexes. We both walked over to the middle of the training room and got into our fighting stance. We locked eyes until Alec looked away. He never looks away from a challenge, we will have to talk after this. In the split second that I was distracted he bolted at me. I just barely blocked the first blow when he swept my feet out from underneath me. I fell flat on my back with a loud thump.

"You're distracted," He said while walking a few steps.

"I have every right to be," and with my last word I was up and jumping towards Alec, staff ready. And he was ready. He spun around, staff raised and blocked my blow. He aimed for knees but I caught his staff underneath me own, holding it there. "And why is that?" he asked, trying to sound clueless.

"You know why," and in the midst of my words, I felt a hard kick hit me in the stomach and in seconds I was on the floor, Alec holding both staffs by my neck. A clear message of 'I win'. He outstretched his hand, and I took it thankfully. He put the staffs back on the rack and said "I'm gonna go check on the reports from yesterday," and he began to walk away when I called after him.

"Alec wait," I said in a stern tone. He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"What?" He said annoyed.

"We need to talk," was my reply.

"No, we don't" Alec growled.

"Yes, we do. What happened at Magnus' was an accident, one that's tearing us apart. And I won't stand by anymore and act like it's nothing because it's not. Trying to pretend it never happened won't work, we need to-"

"We need to do what? Jace! Apologize then kiss and make up? Because last time I checked you're the one who screwed up, not me." he cut me off. And now I know how he feels.

He's _angry._

"You're right. I was the one that screwed up. Like I always do, and you're always there to get me out the mess I made. But this time I have to do it on my own, and it's hard. But look, I'm sorry. I only ever wanted to help, not create all this. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain and embarrassment. I never meant to hurt you Alec, and I'm sorry. You might not forgive me now, or tomorrow. But as long as you do someday, I'm happy." Then I turned to walk out of the room.

"Jace," a familiar voice said. The voice of my parabatai. I turned to see Alec with his hand outstretched toward me. The way it was when we were about to become parabatai. I smiled and took his hand.

"We good?" a younger brother asked.

"Were good," a older one replied. And they were.


End file.
